April Rain
by therewithasmile
Summary: He knew that, eventually, this rain would end. Oneshot.


Originally this piece was going to be part of my collection 'Words to Describe Oneself'.

But I realised that this doesn't really describe either Josh or Rhyme, so I think it deserves to stand on its own.  
>I'm not sure where it came from, nor did it really take any shape that I was expecting, but I really love it, and I almost want to cry a little now. :| (I'm just that soppy.)<p>

As always, leave a review. Feel free to check out Words to Describe Oneself, request a oneshot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_April Rain .x_**

How long ago was it since it last rained?

The unfamiliar droplets splashed against the ground, splaying in every direction possible. To the him, it was strange. If not, completely baffling – it hasn't rained in Shibuya for as long as he could remember. Watching the innocent drops slide leisurely down the window panes of WildKat made him feel cold. He turned his attention back to the small mug before him, steaming of black coffee.

He barely registered the slightly female before him, staring into her own smaller cup. Her fingers, which were rubbing together underneath the table, reached up and pulled off her black beanie, placing it on the small available space. She caught his lilac gaze with her own, blue eyes softening at his expression.

"I told you it smelled musky."

He nodded, absentmindedly taking a slight sip out of his steaming hot cup. She mirrored his actions, both of them setting down their glasses with a small clink. The pattering overhead seemed to double in tempo as the rain grew steadily harder.

A small silence spread over them, the female setting down her cup again thoughtfully.

"You know," she began, slightly timidly, "you asking me for coffee surprised me. It reminds me of when we were younger." Her eyes misted over then, hiding her thoughts perfectly as the silver-haired male shot her a quizzical glance. Her fingers play with the tips of her hair, barely skimming above her chest. He smiled, a little reminiscently.

"We were kids back then, weren't we?"

She mumbled in ascent, the soft folds of her voice almost lost by the loud rain. She looked at him again, gaining a small look of confidence. Her blue eyes were always captivating, he realized absentmindedly, as it engrossed his entire being and didn't let go.

"But I still can't say no."

"You did once," he reminded her gently as her eyes filled with unreadable emotions. Her gaze falls back down, the pattering of rain overtaking the male's senses. She sighed, the soft breath dancing in his ears and made his heart clench.

"I don't regret it."

"…" He was at a loss of words, forgetting that his original plan was to force her refusal out of her. His childish need to always win was lost to him, as were his senses, whenever it came to this lady. Giving up wasn't an option for him – if it was, Shibuya would be experiencing much more than rain – yet he felt defeated.

She almost cracked a small smile. "You know, this rain really is something else." She paused, seemingly searching for the right words. "Perhaps it's your heart that's crying."

At that, he grinned. It had a shadow of the smirk he used to wear, but inside his heart felt heavy. "You know, you always had a knack of hitting the nail right onto the coffin."

At that, she winced. Her fingers press against the cold ceramic cup, chewing on her lip. And yet the rain continued to pour.

"At the end of any rain, there's always a rainbow," she paused and looked at him, blue eyes weary. "I really hope you find your rainbow, Josh."

She stood up gracefully and gave him a small peck on the cheek. It was so fleeting, so _perfect_, that it stirred him and flared emotions he thought he had buried long ago. He whirled around, forgetting his cold coffee, as the blonde he had loved got up and strode out of the café. The rain poured down on her, wetting her golden locks as she looked up at the sky with a foggy smile on her face. Her eyes couldn't focus anymore, he realized, and he suddenly missed the feeling of her soft, yet wrinkled, hand on his.

If only she had said yes, and she could've stayed by his side forever. He would've cherished her, loved her like no other man.

But she was walking away from him again, the same melancholy smile on her face.

Joshua got up, surprised at the small bit of dampness that had appeared. He lifted his hand and brushed away the small tear that had begun its way down his cheek. His lilac eyes searched for her, but she was already gone.

"Heh. Maybe it _was_ my heart crying."

He knew that, eventually, this rain would end.


End file.
